Falling in love with my one true love
by Nashville Little One
Summary: Misty and Cordelia lives after the season 3 final.


**1.**

The month of January was the coldest month of the year for those that lived in New Orleans. Rain and wind was always a part of the day, once more it was coming down in buckets as the car pulled into the driveway of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies at two o'clock in the morning. The drive was a young woman in her early thirties with shoulder length light blond hair and dark chocolate brown eyes and milky white skin. She looked like a normal headmistress to the rest of the world, a private woman who kept to herself. Those close to her knew that she was so much more the supreme of the coven and the leader that would offer up anything for her coven. Her birth mother Fiona Goode was the supreme before her, a bad example of both rolls but she showed her soft loving side when she died in her daughters arms a few days after she became the new supreme.

The young supreme had been on the throne for the last nine months, but it felt like a life time to her due to all that she had done in this short time period.

The smell of nature thanking the heaven above for the rain and rumbling thunder was what greeted Ms Cordelia Foxx as she stepped out of her car. The business trip to New York had kept her away longer then she thought from the things and people that were closes to her. Especially a certain swamp witch Misty Day, who was her best friend and the supreme had come to realize that her feelings for the swamp witch was much deeper than what she thought they would be. The trip was supposed to not last longer than four days, but Cordelia had extended her stay to a week due to the new supreme and other business that needed to be handled. Hence she had not spoken to her best friend in the last two days due to them both being busy with their own worlds and not having time to talk. Something that was hard for Cordelia as she couldn't go a moment without thinking or talking to Misty. The swamp witch had been returned from her own personal hell a month after the Seven Wonders had taken place. The two women were inseparable, everything was done tougher and in total happiness. Time was spending in the greenhouse teaching one another or doing research, meals were shared with one another or with the rest of the council that Misty now belonged to. After all this time Misty had not yet shown any indication that she had feelings for the supreme that stretched beyond merely best friends.

The supreme was in such deep thought that she didn't see someone was making their way over to her from the greenhouse. She felt a hand on her shoulder bring her back from her thoughts and making her more alert than ever. "You will get a cold with your radiant health and all standing in this storm, lost in your own thought" said Misty with a smile on her face. Cordelia turned to look at her best friend and the women she had been thinking about. The swamp witch was soaked to the bone much like the supreme, her curly blond hair was now flat against her head and her blue green eyes were still full of life as always. "As always my thoughts took over, but what are you doing out here at two in the morning" asked Cordelia moving around to the back of the car to grab her bags. "I wanted to wait up for you, and leave those we can get them in the morning" said Misty taking Cordelia hand in hers and leading her to the old house that they called home. "How have things been here, I read in one of Zoe mails that we got some new students and you had to give up your room" said Cordelia as they reach the front door. "All good nothing the council couldn't handle and yes I had to give up my room, but I have been staying in the greenhouse you know how much I love being surrounded by nature" answered Misty. The supreme stopped dead in her tracks to look at the swamp witch, but as she looked into her blue green eyes she saw something that wasn't normal. A mixture of pain and worry, before the supreme could even ask about what is going on the look had past once more. The two of them stepped through the front door and felt the heat that filled the house thanks to the fire places that had been lit earlier in the evening by Kyle when the rest of the household was still up. The supreme smiled as she thought of the young butler who had become a part of their family. The girls in the coven loved him as if he was an older brother to them, the council saw as part of the family. He loved his fiancée and would do anything for his family; he was as much a son to Cordelia as Zoe and Queenie were her adoptive daughters.

The supreme was brought back to the present when Misty let go of her hand and shaking her head at the supreme. "Earth to Cordelia" said Misty from where she stood next to her in the entry way. Cordelia shook her head and turned to look at Misty once more, the young swamp witch was clearly freezing but trying to stay brave. "Sorry, it has been a couple of long hard days and I missed home more than anything" said Cordelia with a tired smile. The supreme started to make her way deeper into the house with the sound of locks locking behind her as Misty made sure everything was closed up.

There might not be a voodoo queen or an ex-husband who was a witch hunter looking for revenge on his ex – wife, but there was still powerful people out there looking for a witch to kill or a coven to destroy. Some people had not yet seen the light of what the school and its people had to offer. "That is perfectly understandable, why don't you go upstairs take a hot bath and I will make us some tea after I have changed into something dry" said Misty with a smile. "That sounds like the perfect plan" said Cordelia slowly making her way to the spiral stair case that lead to the second floor. "Cordelia" said Misty just as Cordelia was about to take the first few steps. "Yes Misty" asked Cordelia turning to look at her where she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "I missed you to" answered Misty. Before Cordelia could ask or say more the swamp witch turned around walked into the kitchen.

Silence wrapped around Cordelia like a thick blanket as she walked down the halls of the second floor of the old house. The students and other staff members had gone home for the long weekend and would only be back the following Tuesday. It was clear by the slumbering sounds that came from the rooms of her council that it had been a long hard few days for them, but Cordelia couldn't help but wonder what the look on Misty face earlier meant. Before she could give it more thought the supreme had arrived at the big white door that lead to the master suite of the house, she put her worries and thoughts aside pushing open the door to her private sanctuary. This room had been assigned to her when she arrived at the academy all those years ago, due to her being the daughter of the supreme at the time. The room had stayed hers when she became headmistress of the academy and even when her mother moved into the house a few weeks before her death. The only time that she didn't stay in the room was when she was married to Hank for those four years, the two of them had moved into a cottage outside of the academy Hank claiming that he wanted privacy from the teenage eyes. The master suite had been redecorated over the years since Cordelia moved into it, every time to fit the role she was playing. There was however two things that stayed the same over the years. The big wooden four post bed that stood in the middle of the room. It had been the bed of the very first supreme that had lived in the house, and something about its history had made it special to Cordelia to keep. This was the bed that she wished to share with the love of her life one day, the person who truly loved her. The second thing that stayed the same was the window seat in front of one of the bay windows. The seat looked like the supreme private study as there was pillows and blanket through on it along with books pilling around it for when the supreme sat there reading. It was no strange thing for the council or the rest of the house hold to find the supreme seated there drinking a mug of tea while reading a book, just enjoying some private time in a house full of other people. Before her thoughts could drift to admire the room more, Cordelia walked to the big wooden dresser that stood in the corner of the room pulling some pyjamas along with underwear. Before she walked to the adjoined bathroom to take a long hot relaxing bath and just forget about all her worries.

An half hour later Cordelia crawled into the warmth of her bed with one of her favour novels and the sound of rain still falling on the roof of the old house. The supreme smiled at the thought of having some piece with everyone gone for the long weekend, she was after all the supreme of one of the fast growing covens in North America. Cordelia got lost in the adventures of her novel, but her travels were interrupted by the sound of someone lightly knock on her bedroom door. "Come in please" said Cordelia. The supreme closed her novel, placing it on the bed next to her along with her reading glasses. As the bedroom door was slowly pushed open Misty appeared with a mug of tea dressed in a clean set of pyjamas, her gold blond hair still wet from the rain but starting to cure once more. "One steaming mug of tea as promised" said Misty handing Cordelia the mug before she sat down on the end of the bed. "Thank you" said Cordelia wrapping her hands around the mug to get warm. "How was your trip" asked Misty playing with one of the pillows that lay next to her on the bed. "It was an interesting trip, got some other business done that need to be done but the new supreme seems to be quite the women she will do wonders with the coven and lead them to great things" answered Cordelia taking a sip of her tea before putting it on the bedside table. "Like this coven is doing well under our supreme" said Misty with a smile. "I do my best, but I have a good council so that helps" answered Cordelia returning the smile. Her novel along with reading glasses was picked up from the bed where they laid and placed on the bedside table, something told the supreme she wouldn't be doing much reading that morning. The supreme locked the bedroom door with a wave of her hand not missing the look on the other person face as she did it. Misty never missing a movement looked at her with surprise wondering what the supreme was up to. "Is everything ok" asked Misty something was different in her southern ascent. "Everything is perfectly fine, I am sure you as much as I don't want to be woken up in the bright hours of the morning tomorrow" answered Cordelia looking at the swamp witch. "Cordelia, what do you mean I don't want to be woken up early this is your room" asked Misty confusion clear in her voice but her eyes told Cordelia that she was putting the puzzle pieces tougher fast.

"I think it might be a good idea if you move into my room with me, as the greenhouse is not a good place to sleep every night" answered Cordelia. "Cordelia, I am fine with sleeping in the greenhouse or on the couch downstairs, what will the rest of the household think if they find out that I am sharing a room with the supreme of the coven" said Misty putting the pillow aside and moving to pass the room in front of the bed. "Misty, what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours" asked Cordelia from where she sat in the bed. The swamp witch stopped her pacing and turned to look at the supreme before she spoke.

Something told Cordelia that this was not about the living arrangements but something more. "For two days there is no communication, and then I have to hear from our butler that you coming home, I thought we were best friends and we share everything" answered Misty irritation was clear in her southern accent as she spoke. Before Cordelia could think about how to say something to that the words had already left her mouth, and made its cuts to the young swamp witch. "I don't have to inform you of my every movement and besides I am the supreme and have matters to attend to hence I can't look at my phone every five minutes" said Cordelia. A mixture of shock and hurt flew over Misty face as the words left Cordelia mouth, it was clear in that moment that there was more to the story that met the eyes and immediately Cordelia felt guilty for the way she had spoken to Misty. "I do apologise for being over protective and want to know that you are safe" said Misty moving to stand in front of the big window not daring to look at Cordelia a moment longer. The supreme took a deep breath, clearing her mind of all things before she got out of the convertible warm bed making her way to where her friend stood looking at the rain outside the big windows. "I am sorry, it is tiredness talking and I missed having you around more than you will ever know but things were hectic in New York with all the arrangements that needed to be made" said Cordelia standing next to her best friend. "Its fine, a phone call would have been nice even a text would have done" said Misty hurt still clear in her voice. "I wanted to call you but every time I got the chance it was too late in the evening or early in the morning for me to do so, texting wasn't an option cause I wanted to hear your voice and I wanted to let you know I was coming home but I thought it would be a nice surprise if I just arrived, it seems like Kyle once more didn't listen to his fiancée fully" answered Cordelia. Misty didn't turn to look at her but Cordelia could see the small smile forming on her lips, and let a breath of delight let go. She was making progress with the situation once more. "Delia, I missed you to this place isn't the same without you here" said Misty taking Cordelia hand in to hers and giving it a little squeeze. The two of them stood there for a moment watching the rain poor down before they moved to sit on the end of the bed. Neither letting go of the others hand for a moment, in fear that the other would leave or say the wrong thing once more. "Why does it bug you what the others would think if they find out you sharing a room with me" asked Cordelia looking at Misty who was seated next to her. "Delia, I am the swamp witch who is your best friend, the two of us have been acting like an old married couple and now you want us to share a room, not to mention the fact that you brought me back from the dead twice and I am on the council without completing the seven wonders even" answered Misty not daring to move her eyes to look at Cordelia. She knew that she had already said more than she was supposed to say regarding the matter at hand. The supreme sat silently thinking of what to say and how to say it, she knew in her mind and heart that she needed to come clean to Misty.

"Misty, I need you to understand one thing and understand it good before we even move forward with this conversation, what I do behind these doors are nobody business but mine and if I chose to share my room with you it is nobody business but ours, as for the fact that you are on the council without completing the seven wonders that is something that I have thought about before making the decision to put you on the council, you have proven to this coven and to me that you deserve to be on the council and a part of our lives" said Cordelia looking at Misty wanting her so desperately to make eye contact.

"I understand where you coming from, but it feel like I have now intruded your personal space" said Misty finally looking at Cordelia with worry in her eyes. The supreme knew that this was coming from the right place in Misty heart but she was still not getting the message. "Misty, I am deeply in love with you more than one should be in love with a friend or student even, I want to wake up with you every morning in our bed and make love to you till late in the night, I want to spend all my free time with you working in the greenhouse or your swamp, whatever you want to do in live I want to be there alongside you doing it with you, you take up every part of my heart and soul" said Cordelia poring her heart out to her best friend. Tears were running down both women's cheeks as Cordelia finished her speech and looked into Misty eyes. "Cordelia, you are the love of my life and my tribe the person I have been searching for my whole life" said Misty with a teary smile.

Something in Misty blue green eyes told Cordelia that no more words could be spoken about the matter, and that action was needed to seal the deal. The supreme leaned forward her lips softly touching those of the women that sat next to her. The two of them got lost in one another, with hands travelling into each overs hair and pulling at clothes to get closer to one another. Just as thing were getting hot and heavy with the two of them, Misty broke the kiss leaning her forehead against Cordelia's.

"Love what is the matter" asked Cordelia seeing the worry looking Misty eyes once more. "We both know where this is heading, but I am just not ready for that step yet" answered Misty her eyes never leaving Cordelia chocolate brown once. "Misty, I love you and we will wait till both of us are ready for the next step" said Cordelia leaning forward to lightly kiss her girlfriend on the lips. As the two of them broke the kiss they just sat there for a moment with Misty leaning her head against Cordelia shoulders, and the other women wrapping her arms around the swamp witch waist. "Thank you for understanding and I love you to" said Misty kissing Cordelia neck. Cordelia turned her head to kiss Misty cheek, before she felt a shiver run down Misty arms that was rest around her waist. "You cold my love" asked Cordelia pulling her girlfriend closer to her. "A bit, but I don't want to move out of your warm arms" answered Misty snuggling into Cordelia. "You never have to, but let's move into the bed rather" said Cordelia getting up from her seat. Both women moved to either sides of the bed, getting under the blanks before reaching for each other. Misty turned on her side with her front to Cordelia back with the supreme being the small spoon in their snuggle for the night. "I love you to the moon and back" said Misty kissing the top of Cordelia head. "I love you more than anything in this world, night my love" said Cordelia her eyes slowly falling close. "Night honey" said Misty before she followed her girlfriend into a peaceful slumber.

The early morning sun filled every space in the old house, but there were still clouds in the air promising rain once more later in the day. Zoe awoke to an empty bed, something she was use to by now with her fiancée being the butler of the house with never ending chores. Slowly she rolled out of their bed, walking downstairs following the sound of Queenie voice in the kitchen talking to Kyle with the smell of fresh coffee hanging in the air. "Morning guys" said Zoe walking into the kitchen. "Morning" said Queenie taking a bit of her biscuit. "Morning babe" said Kyle handing her a cup of coffee and a quick kiss. The three of them sat down to eat the breakfast that Kyle had made, nothing special with the rest of the house hold being gone for the long weekend. "It seems like Misty moved into Cordelia room, as she isn't asleep in the greenhouse or on the couch" said Queenie taking a bit of her breakfast. "Those two have been dancing around their feelings ever since Misty showed up here the first time after Hank went all cowboys and crocks in her swamp" said Kyle with a smile taking a sip of his coffee. "The two of them are made for one another, I am just glad they finally got their act tougher" said Zoe with a smile. "This morning Kyle and I brought in Cordelia bags, but we couldn't put them in the bedroom cause the door is locked" said Queenie. "Which is a first as her door is never locked" said Kyle. "She might have wanted some privacy after the long trip, but what are we going to do for the long weekend" asked Zoe looking at the other two. She knew that she needed to take their minds of the subject before they kept going on and on about it. Zoe also wanted to know why the door was locked or if Misty had indeed moved into the supreme room, but she knew they would find that out in all due time. "I want to go on mini vacation, but don't know where" answered Queenie. "A break would be awesome, it's been a while since the two of you have relaxed" said Kyle with a smile. "That sounds like a perfect plan, the three of you should maybe head to Miami for the long weekend as long as you back on Monday evening for a council meeting" said Cordelia from where she stood in the doorway. All three of them looked up to see if there was any sign that something had happened between her and Misty. But nothing was out of order, she was dressed in a pair of pyjamas and socks on her feet as always on a Saturday morning when it was just them home. "Morning Delia" said Zoe the other joining in shortly after her. "Morning, so are you three going to the beach house or not as I need to let the staff know before you land" asked Cordelia moving deeper into the kitchen. "We will be going, I will give the three of you sometime to talk" said Kyle giving Zoe a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen. All three women waited to hear the bedroom door upstairs click close before they spoke, they knew that this was one conversation that was only meant for their ears. "Are the two of you now officially tougher" asked Queenie with an investigative look to Cordelia. The supreme turned light shades of pink where she stood leaning against the kitchen counter. "It seems like we are, but you lot are fine with it" asked Cordelia looking at the two girls who were like her own daughters. "We are fine with it, have been waiting for it to happen ever since Misty showed up at our doorstep to help with Madison all those months ago" answered Zoe with a smile. "I agree with Zoe" answered Queenie. The three of them had grown close over the last few months not just with Cordelia becoming the supreme but also with them becoming their own little family. "Misty was upset this morning about what you lot would think about her moving in with me and her being on the council without having finished the seven wonders" said Cordelia. She notices the look that Queenie and Zoe shared, suddenly she knew there was more to the story then what met the eye. "We are fine with the two of you sharing a room, and even with her being part of the council" said Zoe. "Then what is the problem" asked Cordelia. "Some students are asking questions, about why Misty is on the council or even part of this school without completing the seven wonders" answered Queenie. "Zoe didn't complete it and she is part of the council, why is it such a problem that Misty is part of it" asked Cordelia anger was clear in her voice.

She wasn't angry at the two young witches more at her students or any one questioning her actions. "Zoe might not have completed the seven wonders, but she proofed herself as part of the school where Misty was never part of the school before the changeless" answered Queenie. "We need to have a council meeting and come up with a solution to this before the students return" said Cordelia. "You can have your meeting on Monday evening, I will cook dinner and then the four of you can talk in the dining room" said Kyle from the doorway. He had changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers, looking like a normal youngster. "That sounds perfect, we will see you on Monday then" said Zoe moving to give Cordelia a hug. Queenie step forward and did the same, as if children were saying goodbye to their mother. "Enjoy your weekend away" said Cordelia with a smile when the two girls joined Kyle at the kitchen door. "Enjoy your dirty weekend Delia" said Queenie. The supreme couldn't help but blush a little at Queenie words, but the smile on her face didn't leave as she listen to the girls and Kyle walk out of the house talking about what they want to do on their trip. As she heard the front door close she turned back to the counter, grabbing two mugs of coffee and some breakfast before making her way upstairs once more to the love of her life.

The closer the supreme got to the master bedroom she could hear the sound of Stevie Nick and Fleetwood Mac reached her ears. As she opened the door to the bedroom, she found her girlfriend seated in their bed, dressed in a clean pair of the supreme pyjamas watching the rain that was once more falling down. "Morning beautiful" said Misty turning her head to look at her girlfriend as she walked into the bedroom. "Morning love, did I wake you when I got up" asked Cordelia placing the tray on the bed. "Not at all, I woke up a few minutes after you left feeling my favour sleeping partner isn't in bed anymore, so I got up and took a shower, changed into a pair of your pyjamas, I hope you don't mind" answered Misty with a smile. "What is mine is yours" answered Cordelia. The supreme got back into bed next to her girlfriend, snuggling in under the blankets to get warm. "Hold on, let's do this over" said Misty with a smile. "Ok" said Cordelia wondering what she up to. "Morning beautiful" said Misty leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips. Cordelia smiled ageist her lips when the kiss broke. "Morning love" said Cordelia giving her one last kiss before making herself comfortable. "Did I hear the others a while back" asked Misty taking a sip of her tea. "Yes, they are heading out to Miami for the long weekend, so we have the house to ourselves" answered Cordelia taking a bit of her toast. "When will they be back" asked Misty making herself comfortable ageist one of the pillows. "They will be back late Monday afternoon for the council meeting" answered Cordelia her eyes never leaving the other women. "I take it the girls told you about the students and their questions" said Misty. Cordelia took the cup and empty plate from Misty placing it on the floor beside hers before she made herself comfortable next to Misty wrapping her arms around the other women. "They did but that is Monday's worries, what would you like to do today other than spend time with your wonderful girlfriend" asked Cordelia her eyes drifting to look at the rain that was falling lightly once more. "I just want to lay here in bed with you, watching the rain with the sound of Stevie and your warm arms around me"" answered Misty leaning over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Then that is what we will do" said Cordelia moving even closer to the other women. "I love you Cordelia Foxx" said Misty smiling at the other women once more. "I love you more then you will ever know Misty Day" said Cordelia leaning over to steal one last kiss. They lay in bed looking at the rain, stealing kiss ever few minutes with the sound of music filling the room. It felt good to just spend time tougher without having to hide their feelings from one another anymore.


End file.
